Educational Field Trips by Axel
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Axel realized that his two best friends didn't know that much about the way the worlds worked, so he naturally took it upon himself to show them the wonders, and not so wonders, of the worlds.
1. Trip 1: The Festival

**Disclaimer: We do not own characters, places, etc. from Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Note: Also known as 'Beginning of an adventure'**

* * *

Trip #1: The Festival

"Who wants ice cream?" The simple question was supposed to be just that: simple. Axel was fast learning that his question was now anything but simple.

They had been right behind him the whole time, following him to the ice cream stand, waiting in line, and then suddenly… *POOF* they were gone!

 _Where could they possibly have gone off to?_ He wondered, finding out another fact: it was also hard to hold three sea-salt ice creams in one hand. His other hand was preoccupied with putting the bag of munny back into his coat pocket.

"Of all of the days to wander off on, why did they have to do it on a festival?" he shook his head, starting to sift through the crowds of people to find his friends.

* * *

"Roxas, I can't see Axel anymore," Roxas looked back to where Xion was amongst the masses of people. Giving her a brief smile before turning back to making their way through the crowd, he replied,

"It'll be ok Xion. I feel like I've done this before."

"Your dreams?" The look on her face turned to one akin to understanding. He nodded.

"Yeah, except I don't think I've actually done this before. You know, at least with the Organization," his answer prompted a thought.

 _Unless it was during the first seven days I joined. I don't really remember much from then._

Roxas felt another person bump into him and Xion. The fact that they didn't get separated in the sea of people was what brought his attention to the fact that they were holding hands. Feeling a blush creep up on his face, hoping Xion would mistake it for the heat if she saw; he spotted a few shops up ahead.

Pushing through a bit quicker so they got to their destination, Roxas stopped in front of one of the shops. Waiting a minute to catch his breath, Roxas looked over at Xion to see that her face was also a little bit flushed; whether that was from the heat or the fact that they were holding hands he didn't know.

"Xion, ah… do you want to look in here?" Roxas pointed to the shop's interior, seeing less people in there than outside. Maybe they would be able to escape the heat and waves of tourists inside.

"Sure," Xion seemed to perk up at the suggestion, seemingly thinking the same thing he had. She followed him inside and he briefly wondered if they would find Axel in here.

 _Maybe wandering off wasn't the best idea…_ he started to think, but a small voice in his head whispered, _Yeah, but you'll always find each other. You all are connected._

"Weird," he muttered, pretending to ignore the strange look Xion gave him for a moment. Maybe she would think it was whatever he was staring at.

"You're right," her comment made him look over at her in surprise, "I wonder what it is?"

He realized that he had been staring at something: an object that strangely looked like a box mounted onto the wall. It was a mixture of blacks and dark greys, but other than that he couldn't really see anything that identified the object.

"Maybe we should ask Axel…" Roxas looked around instinctively for their friend, but then realized a problem. They had wandered off… which meant that they couldn't find Axel… which meant they wouldn't know what the object was.

"Maybe we should go find him," he suggested, leading her out of the store when she nodded in response. The crowds of people were starting to diminish, and Roxas realized it would soon be their favorite time of day: sunset.

"Wonder where we should start looking…" He stated half to himself and half to Xion.

"Hey where did you two wander off to?" Axel's voice made him turn around in surprise.

"Axel?!" both him and Xion exclaimed at the same time, eyes wide. He just appeared out of nowhere…?

"Seriously you guys are going to get into trouble someday..." Axel had started to chide them, but then started to give them odd looks, "what in Kingdom Hearts are you wearing?"

Roxas looked down at his clothing, seeing tan and black pants, a black shirt underneath a white jacket that had black and white checkered patterns on shoulders and back and down the front zipper area with orange trim around the collar. He had shoes on that matched his pants and a white and black checkered wristband on his left wrist and two black and white rings on the same hand as the wristband. **(A/N: Just imagine Roxas's Twilight Town Outfit in Kingdom Hearts II.)**

He glanced over at Xion, finding nothing wrong with her outfit either. It consisted of a dark blue, billowed knee-length skirt and a white and dark blue blouse. Dark blue flats were on her feet and long white socks traveled up to her knees ( **A/N: Just imagine a dark blue and white short-sleeved Japanese sailor school uniform)**.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, genuinely confused as to why Axel was giving them weird looks.

"Where are your Organization coats?" Axel asked while looking back and forth between Xion and Roxas.

"We left them on top of the Watchtower. Why?" Xion asked as her head tilted to the side a bit. A look of frustration (if that look still existed among Nobodies; Roxas just guessed that Axel was 'remembering' what it felt like to be frustrated, like he so often had told them) crossed their friend's face.

"What if someone would find them?" The question had never really crossed their minds. They figured the coats would be safe up there.

"No one ever goes up there, Axel," Xion continued, looking over at Roxas for backup. It only took a moment to find another 'excuse'.

"Yeah… besides it was really hot out!" Roxas exclaimed, feeling the same frustration that Axel had moments ago.

"Roxas, you're wearing a jacket. How is that any cooler than a coat?"

"I don't know. It just felt right I guess…" Roxas stated while looking down at the ground. The trio had been in enough fights; there didn't need to be anymore. After a tense moment of silence, Axel decided to break the ice.

"Well…" He started to say when Roxas looked up at him, starting to pull something from behind his back. "We can still eat these even though they are a little melted."

Roxas stared at the melting sea-salt ice creams, just remembering that they had been going to buy them when he and Xion wandered off. The ice cream was melting pretty fast though, which only left one solution.

"Well, I guess we should head up to the Watchtower then," Roxas replied with a smile.

Their favorite spot in all of town was empty once again, inviting them to come back like they did every day. Xion and Roxas had their coats sitting behind them, ready to put them on in case the temperature dropped too much. Even though it had been hot all day, the nights in Twilight Town were very different.

"Axel, we saw something today," Xion started, causing a picture of the object they had seen at the store to pop into his mind. Axel glanced over at them, causing Roxas to continue.

"It was like a giant square that was hung up on the wall," he explained, "It was grey and black and looked like a box."

"A box…" He heard his friend mutter as he thought of what it could be.

"Wait a minute…" Axel then raised his empty ice cream stick in the air as he must have found out what it was. "You mean a TV? Right?"

Looking over at Xion, confused a bit as to why Axel was asking them what it was, he replied,

"Yeah I guess. I mean it was really big and was mounted on the wall so I guess so if that's what a TV is."

"All I remember is that it had a lot of zeroes after it…" He looked to his left as he heard Xion's statement.

Smiling a bit as he heard Axel laugh, he looked out towards the sunset.

"Yeah those are TVs alright. They're always real expensive, the larger the TV the more the munny…"

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Axel looked over at them with one of his 'I have an idea' looks.

"What?" Roxas asked, hoping this wouldn't be something they would regret.

"You two seem to be pretty curious about a lot of things," Axel's statement didn't make any more sense, "so why don't we go on a field trip sometime?"

"Field trip?" Xion echoed the foreign word, glancing over at him in curiosity.

"Yeah, they are sort of… educational trips where you go to places and learn about different kinds of stuff," Axel explained, running his hand through his hair.

"That would be fun," Roxas nodded, but then realized a problem, "When would we go? And where to?"

"Well, we can go next time we have another vacation, or if we finish our missions in time," their friend continued, "I'm sure Saix wouldn't mind us taking off sometime… and as to where, there's all sorts of places…"

Roxas would have continued to listen to Axel's explanation, but he had leaned too far forward, causing the sea-salt ice cream to fall off his stick and towards the ground below. It never made it to the ground, however, and instead made its way to the head of a very unfortunate person below **(A/N: Hayner)**.

Said unfortunate person looked up at them with an angry expression on his face. Looking over towards Axel nervously, he started to shake his shoulder a bit.

"Umm… Axel?"

"Yeah?" He answered half attentively, probably thinking about where they would go.

"We might want to leave…" Roxas pointed down at the angry person, who was pointing at them. Hearing Axel sigh a bit while continuing to look down at the boy, he looked over to see Xion with a worried expression on her face.

"What did you do now Roxas?" Axel asked.

"It wasn't my fault! The ice cream just slipped off and landed on his head!' Roxas looked down at the person again, hoping that they wouldn't come up here.

"Well… either way the sunset is almost done and we have to get back sometime…"

Standing up quickly, Roxas grabbed his Organization coat and prepared to go back to headquarters. Looking over at Xion and seeing her try not to laugh, he gave her a smile. Walking through the dark corridor that would take them 'home', Axel asked one more thing,

"So… where do you guys want to go first?"

* * *

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** Welcome readers! This fanfiction is going to be a series of one-shots/mini arcs that take place with one of our favorite trios: Axel, Roxas, and Xion!

 **AnimeWolfGirl9:** Yes, exactly! Now, you may want to throw every idea of a "fun trip" out of your head though, especially with the next trip! Axel really does have good intentions, but he might not have gone on many trips when he was a Somebody (just a speculation)…

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** These are based on some of our own personal fears, fears of other people, and fears seen on the internet. But don't worry; most of it will be happy with the trio. We don't want to scare you all off after all. XD

 **AnimeWolfGirl9:** Uh, yes… that would be bad. Please keep with us for the ride!

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** Question of the chapter: Can anyone guess who Axel gets his advice for fieldtrips from? (I don't think it's that hard of a question as far as I know). Please let us know what you thought!


	2. Trip 2: A Bad Idea

**rubyred68:** Good guess with Vexen although it isn't him who's giving the advice since this is after Castle Oblivion. Think of the fanfiction almost as an AU (at least in the 358/2 Days timeline). It takes place shortly after Xion runs away for the first time, but they're all still best friends despite what happened between the three (A little bit after day 255 I think, not sure on the exact day yet).

 **Note: Also known as 'Not the best place to start'**

* * *

Trip #2: A Bad Idea…

Axel was starting to think that bringing Roxas and Xion here as their first field trip was a horrible idea. At first it seemed great, he had asked Saix what would be a great educational place to take his two best friends. Saix had said that they would learn a lot about animals here.

 _Well I guess I can give him that one…_ Axel thought as they passed another animal head. _Did it have to be dead animals though…?_

Throughout the tour that they were taking of the facility there were various dead animals scattered throughout. Some of the rooms looked like the habitats that the animals came from, while others were just plain rooms with animal heads scattered throughout. The beginning of the trip had gone great; the only animals that they saw were in their natural habitats. This seemed to excite his best friends, so they had kept going. Now Axel wasn't quite sure if that had been the best idea…

Xion and Roxas were currently staring in horror at the various animal heads. Axel looked back and forth between his friends and the dead animal.

"I don't get it… what's so bad about the creature? Sure it doesn't have a body but it's still an animal…"

"But… it's just the head," Xion repeated what both of the younger Nobodies were thinking… or, well, trying to think. The strangeness of the situation made their minds blank.

Axel stared back at the heads before shrugging, still not really seeing his two friends' point.

"Well… it is educational, right?" He asked and got blank looks back from his friends before he sighed.

 _Yeah last time I take Saix's advice on a field trip…_

He walked a bit away, towards where a tour guide was explaining some of the exhibits. He glanced back to see the two following him rather timidly and he sighed again.

 _Seriously… it's supposed to be fun._

He turned back around towards his friends before making a gesture around the room.

"So… you guys know how you find different kinds of heartless each mission right?" They both nodded, a small look of understanding beginning to dawn on their faces. He took that as a sign to continue, finally a bit relieved that they were getting somewhere besides horror. "Think of it like that. This is just one mission where you can learn about different kinds of animals instead of Heartless."

"So… it's like each animal is special?" Xion's quiet voice caused him to grin. At least they were finally getting to the part where they understood something about the various creatures.

"Exactly. See, each animal lives in its own habitat, eating from a variety of different sources, weather also affects how they live…" Axel went through the mental checklist that he had heard the tour guide explain so far.

"So, exactly like Heartless." Roxas' smile was contagious; causing the younger girl to smile as well, with the result being that Axel wasn't far behind them either.

"Well…" The spiky-haired man let out a sigh before finally relenting. If that was the way that his friends' thought about this place, then who was he to tell them differently. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, with Axel observing how his two friends seemed to be looking around the exhibits with renewed- but still slightly hesitant- vigor. He nodded to himself, finally glad that they were all enjoying themselves.

 _Maybe Saix's suggestion wasn't completely terrible…_

As the group got to an animal head of a lion, he glanced over when he saw the puzzled expression on Xion's face.

"What's wrong, Xion?" The black-haired girl shook her head, staring at the animal's golden fur in deep thought.

"Nothing particular, it's just…" The girl turned towards Roxas, pulling on his sleeve gently. He turned towards her, confusion at her reaction in his own eyes.

"If Heartless are just like these animals, then could it be that-?" The girl cut off her sentence as Axel saw recognition in what she was talking about light up in Roxas' eyes.

 _Not that I really understand what she's meaning. I swear, sometimes those two are in their own little world._

"It couldn't be. That wouldn't make any sense, unless…"

"But where would he even-." At the word 'he' Axel felt confusion go through him, causing him to interrupt.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" They both looked towards him, sheepish but also with a small amount of fear, causing Axel's confusion to grow, as well as concern.

 _What's got them so scared?_

"Well… we were just thinking that-." Roxas began before suddenly cutting off when Xion let out a muffled scream.

The two friends looked towards where she was, with Axel suddenly noticing that the exhibits had once again changed. They had stopped at another exhibit, where the ones in this room showed more of how animals would react in their own environment. Unfortunately this meant that this showed how an animal killed and ate a prey. A cougar was perched over a dead deer- even though both of the animals were dead to begin with- its teeth ripping into the soft hide of the animal below it.

"You can see its insides! W-what is it…?" Axel heard Xion mutter, before seeing her suddenly sway on her feet.

"Xion!" Both friends cried out, with the blonde going to help steady their black-haired friend. Axel looked at both of them in concern, noticing that neither of them looked too great, both having quite pale complexions. He quickly glanced over at the tour guide, who was looking at them in concern as well.

"Excuse me; do you know where the exit is?" Axel let out a sigh, moving over to where Xion was to help steady her as well, while glancing towards where the tour guide pointed. They slowly began to move towards the red sign, with the two younger Nobodies glancing at the floor to keep from seeing anything else.

 _Yeah totally not taking Saix's advice ever again…_

* * *

 **AnimeWolfGirl16: So… to be honest I'm not quite sure how to react to this chapter…**

 **AnimeWolfGirl9: Yeah, me too… or not! This is mainly inspired by our *ahem* experiences with taxidermy buildings… or less mine and more yours.**

 **AnimeWolfGirl16: For once I have to agree… my reaction is most like Xion's… even if I'm not actually in the building… Regardless though about my fears, what did you all think about the chapter?**

 **AnimeWolfGirl9: Yes, we really enjoy reading your feedback! Even though we don't really deserve it because we are terrible at updating _**

 **AnimeWolfGirl16: That too… Now for our question for the chapter: What do you think Xion and Roxas were talking about that didn't get explained?**


End file.
